Beans and Bogs
by xoByeLittleLadyxo
Summary: 10/Rose - an argument causes one of them to confess their feelings to the other... but who? Involves a bit of humour, sadness, romance. Summary doesn't sound up to much but hopefully you'll find the story good :


**Hiya people! Okay so I'm doing another story, this time based on Ten and Rose as I think they are an absolutely brilliant duo and I love their relationship :P Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of the other people who have read my other stories... It's appreciated. One last thing I should mention is that I don't own Doctor Who however, I wish I did!**

It was 3am and Rose had just awoken with a sudden urge of needing to pee. I knew I shouldn't have had 3 litres of Pepsi tonight she thought to herself. Last night, the Doctor and she had a movie night. It was perfect – popcorn, chocolate, drinks and even the occasional snuggle with the Doctor which she had to admit was the cherry on top of a fantastic day. However, it did come with its consequences which were needing to pee every twenty minutes. She looked up at the ceiling smiling but then sighed as she stumbled out of her bed making her way to the bathroom.

As she was walking along the corridors of the TARDIS, she heard some almighty singing. What the hell is that Doctor doing now she said to herself. She followed the sound only to be greeted by a door, she then knocked on the door but no answer; hardly surprising considering the racket that was being made! So instead she just opened the door and voila; there was the Doctor, in his pyjamas, with a huge pair of headphones covering the sides of his face.

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop, Go 'head girl, don't you stop, Keep going 'til you hit the spot woah" The Doctor sang, bopping his head around.

Rose burst out laughing and then shouted "Go Doctor!". The Doctor then stopped singing, took his headphones out, turned his head and then looked at Rose with a puzzled look on his face. He then said with a startled tone of voice:

"God Rose, what on Earth are you doing here? You could have at least knocked!"

"Ermm excuse me Doctor, but I did knock... it's not my fault you couldn't hear me is it? Oh and can I use the loo?"

The Doctor looked shocked by the question but then replied to Rose saying "Yes of course you can use the loo and yes it could actually be your fault that I am now a little hard of hearing considering you screamed down my ears yesterday when you had a wasp on your top. Therefore you could have perforated my eardrums resulting in loss of hearing." The Doctor continued to babble on.

"Oi – do not blame me for your deafness... you've probably perforated your eardrums from listening to all that rap with a capital C in front of it music!" Rose was now getting slightly annoyed with him.

The Doctor again shocked and also deeply offended shouted:

"How dare you insult me about my taste in music! First of all it is not crap, it is 50 Pence who I happen to find great so if you don't like me or my tastes in music you can bog off... Literally!"

"Well you can't think he's that great if you can't even get his name right... it's 50 Cent not 50 Pence and secondly if you want me to bog off I will – in fact yes I will bog off – you have no idea how flippin irritating and idiotic you can be! I mean it's no wonder you can't just keep the one companion with you!" Rose shouted

The Doctor was raging now and also saddened by what Rose thought of him. Am I really that bad he wondered to himself. He then shouted:

"Pence, cent same thing! It's still a currency and I am most certainly not idiotic... irritating yes maybe at times I can be but idiotic, now that is just pushing it! If I'm that much of an idiot I wouldn't have saved your life so many times would I? Do you know what Rose? You're the idiot, you're the stupid shop girl from London who hasn't got a GCSE to her name, you're the stupid girl who decided to travel with me; so just next time think about who you are calling idiotic because it sure as hell isn't me!"

Rose came out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face – she was completely heartbroken, she never thought she would hear such hurtful words come out of the Doctor's mouth. With an angry tone of voice she said:

" W-Well do you know what Doctor, you're the stupid time lord who wanted me with you, so don't give me all that rubbish about it being MY fault! And who the hell asked you to save me? Nobody...Exactly! I dunno why you didn't just let me die if I'm that much of a burden to you!"

The Doctor was taken aback by her last comment. How on earth could she say that, how on earth something like that have could even enter her mind was beyond belief. The Doctor began to walk around the room, hands running through his hair, trying to calm himself down. In a more relaxed tone he said:

"Oh Rose – you just don't get it do you? I don't think you quite realise just how much you actually mean to me. I saved you because I love you and I know it doesn't seem like it now but I do okay? Happy now? Has that answered your questions?"

Rose's head lifted up... had he really just said that he _loved _her?

In a confused tone she said: "H-Hang on a minute, you've just told me that I'm an idiotic shop girl from London who should bog off and now you're telling me that you love me. I am not falling for that rubbish sunshine so just set your TARDIS to take me home. I'm gonna go and pack my bags."

Rose began to walk out of the room only to be stopped by the Doctor who grabbed her shoulders to turn her around. He then said:

"Rose don't go... please. I love you, I am in love with you and I am so sorry for saying those things. You are most certainly not a stupid shop girl from London. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, wonderful woman I have ever known. Okay you haven't got the best culinary skills in the land but you are still all of those things and a whole lot more."

He then pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Rose stood there and sniggered at his final remark about her culinary skills. She loved him to but she just didn't know what to do.

She lightly smacked his arm and said:

"Hey my cooking is not that bad, you used to love my jelly baby trifle!"

He let out a laugh before pulling her into a long hug, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She then whispered the words "I love you too" into his ear. He smiled and brought her back into the bedroom where they both sat and chatted for a while.

**45 minutes later**

"But do you know what I don't understand about you Rose, it's the fact that you can eat beans on toast, I mean it can't be very nice... it doesn't sound very exciting does it?" The Doctor said.

Rose then said: "You obviously haven't lived if you haven't tried beans on toast, it is a traditional meal which happens to be absolutely scrumptious. Do you know what, I think I might just make you some."

The Doctor huffed before saying: "It sounds too domestic and I'd much rather just keep talking to you."

Rose replied: " Nope, you're going to have to share me with the kitchen. Trust me, you'll love it!"

The Doctor then said "OK, OK! You win, just don't burn her down!"

Rose laughed and then skipped off into the kitchen. Within ten minutes she was back with two plates of beans on toast for them. The Doctor started at them in an apprehensive way.

Rose shouted "Oi get eating them, they aren't gonna come to life and attack you!"

The Doctor decided to try them and after his first mouthful his eyes lit up.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked

"Oh my God they are delicious! You really can cook... I don't think I've ever eaten anything quite as yummy and fabulous as that in my entire 904 years!" The Doctor replied back excitedly.

"See what did I tell you?" Rose said grinning

The Doctor then said "Okay, okay smarty-pants, you were right! I'll be right back, just going to the loo"

Rose then in a worried tone said "Oh-oh no don't go in there, it- its freezing in there."

"Rose what have you done? You must think I'm daft, I can tell something is wrong you've gone all worried and sheepish" The Doctor said.

"Ermm I dunno how to tell you this but do you know like before you told me to bog off?"

"Err yes" The Doctor replied hesitantly

In a quiet tone of voice she said: "Well I kind of got angry and broke the bog. I am sooooooo sorry, I didn't mean to but I was angry so I decided to shove all of the loo roll down it. I'm sorry!"

The Doctor was shocked but laughed it off before saying:

"God, humans and their anger issues! Don't worry Rose, I'll fix it another time... right now I couldn't care less about the toilet, in fact it deserves to be broken considering the stress it has caused. Bad toilet, Bad!"

Rose laughed before kissing the Doctor, she was now very thankful of their argument!

**Please review to let me know what you think :D**


End file.
